Sacrifices and Saviors
by TheStigsWriterCousin
Summary: When a lecherous Professor sets his eyes on a student named Castiel, nothing will stop him from getting what he wants. Except maybe Dean. College AU, Dean/Castiel, Dick Roman/Castiel (A little). Dub-con/non-con, hurt/comfort, first time (for everything).
1. Chapter 1

Castiel smiles a little to himself, the picture he sets down on the desk being the final item in the last box he has to unpack. He's only been in his new dorm room two days, but he hates disorganization and he despises having to dig for things when he needs them. In his room, there has always been a place for everything, a fact that soothes Castiel's mind. He finds it much easier to focus and relax in an organized place.

He stares at the picture for a minute, thinking about his family. The image is from the day he first left for college when he was 18. His father just wanted a simple picture of Castiel, but his brothers and sister insisted on piling onto him, some of them refusing to let go afterward.

Sometimes, Castiel has a hard time with his family because his father is a very strict man and having so many siblings can be very hectic, but when he looks at that picture, he remembers all of the things that he loves about his family. They've always loved him and will always be there for him no matter what and it always makes him smile.

He's folding boxes over, trying to make a reasonable pile when his phone starts to go off across the room. He fumbles a bit, almost slipping on the cardboard, but answers his phone in time. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this... Castiel Novak?" Castiel is used to the pause as people try to pronounce his name properly. He confirms that it is him. "Okay, great. My name is Richard Roman, I teach the Economics 322 class that you signed up for at Stanford. I'm sorry to say that there's been a slight mix up with the enrollment process. If you're able to come in, I'm sure we can get it sorted out quickly."

Castiel's heart sank as he listened, hoping that it would be as easy a fix as the professor made it seem. He needs that class to graduate early; if for some reason he doesn't get in, he'll have to pick up an extra semester and will have to give up the internship that he has lined up. "I can come in now, if you have time."

"That's great, I'm just working on some paperwork in the classroom, I'll be here until about 5."

Castiel is barely off the phone before he's buttoning his shirt, rolling the sleeves up to the elbows as he grabs his keys. He knows the school inside and out and has already taken several strolls to make sure that he knows how long it takes to move between classes and which ways will have less traffic. He has a full schedule, so there will be very little time in his day for long walks and smelling the roses.

It only takes him a few minutes to walk down the street and through the court and into the building where the classroom is. He knocks tentatively on the door, slowly opening it to peek his head in. "Hello? Professor Roman?"

"Castiel, come in! That was much quicker than I'd expected." The Professor moves to greet him at the door, shaking his hand. "Please, have a seat."

Castiel smiles politely, pulling up a chair in front of the desk as the Professor shuts the door before joining him, moving his chair from behind the desk so they are sitting face to face.

"I'm not sure what happened, but it looks like your enrollment in this class didn't go through on time and we don't have any vacancies left at this point." He has a sympathetic expression on his face, but something about it doesn't seem sincere.

"But I need this class. Is there anything we can do?" Castiel's stomach is tied in knots, not sure what he would do if he didn't get in to this class.

"There are a couple of options, but you getting into the class will mean that someone else has to be removed." His concern seems shallow, but Castiel brushes it off. "I can't make that decision lightly, Castiel."

"I understand, sir, but this is my last semester and I need this class. There must be someone that will have another opportunity, maybe next semester, maybe next year." Castiel's hand grip his pants, desperate to convince the Professor to let him in.

"It's not so simple. It's a very specialized class and small, most of the students are in their final semester." He opens his mouth as if to speak, but stops to prepare his words. "It won't be so easy a decision to make, I'm afraid."

His fingers shake as he tries to keep himself calm. He had made every preparation and every sacrifice to get to where he was and for it all to be thrown away because of some administrative error, he feels sick. "What can I do?"

"Well, for one, I need an aide. If you would be willing to help me, I would be more easily able to justify giving you a position in the class." The Professor stands, leaning against the desk.

"Of course! I have a full schedule, but I can make time." He stands as well and speaks quickly, hoping that the Professor will see how serious he is about the class.

"I think I should let you know that I require a lot out of my aides." The look was back, the one that didn't sit right with Castiel, and his face fell again.

"Please, just give me a chance. Whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle it." Castiel took a step forward.

The Professor takes a step forward as well, invading Castiel's personal space without so much as a blink. He raises his hand, his fingers running across the side of Castiel's cheek gently, watching the student's expression intently. "Are you sure?"

Castiel took a step back, his eyes widening at the touch. He wants to say something, but can't speak. Even if he could, he's not sure what he would say.

Professor Roman takes a slow step forward with a smile that looks innocent enough on the surface, but doesn't fool Castiel. He keeps stepping forward until Castiel's backward movements have him up against a table. He stops walking, but leans in, pleased to see that his new favorite student doesn't move.

Castiel stands frozen, trapped and completely petrified. Even as he feels the Professor's hot breath on his neck, he can only stand motionless.

"We both know how important this class is to you." He runs his lips across the smooth skin as he speaks, wanting to see how far he can push the scared student. His hands agilely snake up to Castiel's waist, touching lightly, but more firm after he realizes that the boy still isn't moving.

Castiel tries to speak and is angry with himself that he can't seem to manage it. He wants to shove the Professor away, tell him that he'd never do what he was implying. He finally finds his voice, but it's shaky and unsure. "Never mind.. I'll take a summer class.. I won't be that far behind." He feels the older man smile against him.

His hands grow more bold, sliding just slightly underneath the boy's shirt. "I'm the only one that teaches this class, even in the summer, Castiel. You can either take my offer or transfer schools. Or drop out, but I doubt you'd really consider that an option."

Castiel's resolve is strengthened by the man's smugness. "I'll tell someone. The Chancellor." He still doesn't dare move.

"Tell them what, exactly?" He insists on breathing haughtily into Castiel's ear as he speaks. "Your enrollment really didn't go through, there's nothing to tell there. Feel free to tell them about my advances and while you're at it, tell them just how badly you need this class. That should go over well."

Castiel knows that no one will believe him, a desperate student, over a Professor of 11 years, but he was hoping his bluff wouldn't be called. "Please, just stop."

"Oh, Castiel.." His hand caresses the side of the boy's face softly as he backs away slightly, shaking his head. "I'll stop right now if you really want me to. I'll never so much as look at you again if you wish. I will also make sure that you never graduate from this school. Chancellor Crowley and I go way back and I know things about him that he would rather keep quiet, so I have no doubt that I will have his full cooperation."

It's all Castiel can do to keep from crying in frustration, his fists balling up at his side. "And what will I have to do as your aide?"

"Everything." Professor Roman smiles broadly as he realizes that he's all but won.

Castiel's face is red with shame and frustration, not sure what to say. His bright blue eyes go wide as the possibilities of that word go racing through his mind.

"I don't want to hurt you, Castiel. Please, believe me about that." He moves forward, closing the gap between their bodies so that Castiel can feel how hard the conversation has made him. "Quite the opposite, actually. I want to make you feel so good. I want to do things to you never even thought possible."

Castiel chokes back a whimper, feeling completely helpless and ashamed that he's even considered what the Professor is suggesting. He has no choice but to accept the offer and sacrifice himself for his future. "Okay."

"Good boy." The Professor slowly backs away, a smug smile of victory on his face, his eyes gleaming. "I'll see you on Monday. Class starts at 3, be here at 2. We need to go over a few things for your first day."

As soon as he's done speaking, Castiel pushes past him, trying to keep from running to the door. His hands shake as he twists the knob, slamming the door behind him; he doesn't do it on purpose, he just doesn't have much control over his body at the moment, his chest heaving irregularly. He moves quickly to the staircase, just wanting to be back in his room so that he can break down in private.

He starts walking down the steps, gripping the bar tightly as he feels his knees wobble. He's halfway down, on the landing, about to continue when he's jolted out of his fog. "Sorry, I... I wasn't paying attention."

He'd bumped into someone. He hadn't even realized that someone was there. He looks down at his hands and they're shaking worse than before, his whole body is shaking and the lack of control he has over it scares him.

"Are you okay?" He barely hears the words as they're spoken to him, but looks up when he feels a hand on his arm, followed quickly by another. He comes to the conclusion that he must have lost his balance because the guy that he bumped into is holding him up, leading him back to the steps to sit down.

"Hey, can you hear me? If you can hear me, look at me." The words are spoken softly, aided by a hand on Castiel's chin, guiding his eyes upward. He tries his best to focus, but finds it to be very difficult until he actually makes eye contact.

Castiel's inability to make sense of words isn't helped by the fact that the man helping him is nothing short of gorgeous. He stares up into bright green eyes, full of concern, surrounded by freckled, tan skin. His hair is a little messy and his chin is a little scruffy, but it works and it's making Castiel even more of a mess.

"I'm Dean, what's your name?" The man smiles and even the wrinkles around his eyes are attractive.

He has to think for a moment before answering. "Castiel." He takes a deep breath and tries to stand up. "I need to get back to my room.." He doesn't get very far in standing up, his legs giving out almost immediately, but he's guided back down gently by Dean.

"Are you okay?" Dean's eyes are wide and full of worry and his hands stay on Castiel's arms to hold him steady.

Castiel hears the question the second time around and it hits him like a tidal wave. "No." There are no words that he can come up with to express how not okay he is and he can't handle that. Suddenly, he feels like his chest is caving in.

Dean's eyes turn from worried to alarmed as he watches the boy in front of him starting to panic. "Hey, it's okay. Just calm down and we'll talk about it. It's all right." He tries to comfort Castiel, but it doesn't seem to work.

"I can't.." Castiel hears him, but all he can think about is how tight his chest feels, his hands reaching up to grab his shirt, fingers clenching the material almost to the point of tearing. "I can't breathe." He starts to collapse in on himself, sliding from the step to the floor below, hunched over.

Without thinking, Dean reaches out and puts his arms around Castiel, sitting on the floor with him as he writhes to get away. "Listen, you're gonna be fine, you just need to calm down and breathe. Can you do that for me?"

"No." Castiel tries to wriggle out of his grasp, feeling claustrophobic. "I can't."

Dean holds tight, refusing to budge. "Yes, you can. Just breathe, in and out." As he speaks, he takes deep breaths, hoping that Castiel will be able to mimic him. "In and out."

Castiel feels Dean's chest rising and falling against him and begins to calm down, his fingers loosening their grip as he regains control.

"That's good, keep breathing. Slow and deep. In and out." Dean keeps his voice soft, but his hold strong. As he feels the boy starting to loosen up and calm down, he begins to rub small circles on his back to encourage him.

Castiel closes his eyes and breathes as deeply as he can in rhythm with Dean, a warm feeling washing over him. He was so scared and so panicked, but with Dean holding him, he feels an inexplicable sense of being safe and protected.

Dean lets Castiel pull back, but keeps his hands in place to make sure he is stable and completely calm. "There, that's better."

"Thank you." Castiel rubs his eyes with his sleeve, embarrassed to have broken down so completely in front of a complete stranger. "I'm sorry I-"

"Don't worry about it. Really." Dean smiles at him and pulls his hands back to himself as Castiel catches his breath. "My little brother, Sam, used to have panic attacks all the time."

Castiel sniffles a little, trying to clear his sinuses and get himself back to presentable. "Hm, I have a younger brother named Sam as well."

"Castiel and Sam, hm? What an odd combination of names." He smiles, trying to get Castiel's mood up.

"Actually, it's Samandriel, but he hates that."

"That sounds more like it. Is it just the two of you?" Dean is glad that Castiel can form a full sentence and tries his best to keep some distracting conversation going.

"Not even close. I have three older brothers and an older sister. Sam is the only one younger than me." Castiel looks up to see Dean staring right at him, honestly engaged in what he is saying and he smiles just a little.

Dean sees the way Castiel relaxes as they talk about his family, his eyes red, but their blue color standing out so vividly. He wonders what could have caused him to freak out like he did. " It's just me and Sammy. Six of you guys has gotta be pretty cool, huh?"

"It's... Complicated." Castiel laughs to himself a little bit before smiling. "But it's mostly great, yeah."

After a second of silence between them, Dean stands up. "You should probably get back to your room now, I guess."

"Oh. Yeah." He had forgotten about his mad dash back to his room, distracted by Dean's charm and conversation. He stands up and immediately feels lightheaded, swaying on his feet. Dean's hands are gripping his waist, holding him close before he even notices that he's unsteady.

"Not so fast!" Dean tried to warn him, but was too late. "Sammy used to get dizzy after almost every panic attack. Hyperventilation and all. It'll pass." Dean tries to keep his hands in a neutral area because you never know how people will react to things like that, but he's pretty sure that Castiel is enjoying their closeness as much as he is. It also hardly seems like the time to be hitting on the poor guy.

Castiel leans his head on Dean's chest with his eyes closed, willing the room to stop moving around him. He reluctantly pulls away after he feels more stable, not wanting to lose the comfort and safe feeling of Dean's arms. "Better, thanks."

"Please tell me you don't have to drive home." Dean smiles, but isn't any happier than Castiel about letting the boy go.

"No, I'm in building C. It's not far." They start walking together down the stairs, making small talk until they get outside. "Well, thank you for your help, Dean."

Dean smiles a little, but it's a little forced. "You know, I'd feel a lot better if you let me walk you there." Dean wasn't sure what it meant for him, but he didn't feel like he was ready to leave Castiel yet.

"I'll be fine, thank you." Castiel starts to walk away slowly, but realizes right away that he doesn't want to go back to his room; or anywhere that Dean isn't, for that matter. He turns around and watches Dean walk away for a moment before surprising himself. "Are you hungry?" He yells out.

Dean smiles as he turns back, looking at his new friend. "I'm always hungry!" Dean jogs over to where Castiel is standing. "You like burgers, Cas?"

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel stares at the door, swearing it's darker and heavier than when he saw it last. He twists the knob and pushes it open as his watch reads 2:00, having waited until the last second to go in. He had been putting off thinking about this moment, worried that if he thought about it too much, he would break down again.

Instead, he chose to bury it, pretending that it wasn't going to happen; maybe that it was just a bad dream. Spending time with Dean helped him to forget. They spent a lot of time in the last week getting to know each other and it was a great distraction.

Not only is Dean incredibly good looking, he's also a genuinely nice guy. He knew that what Castiel was going through when they met was difficult, and he didn't bring it up once; he just told Castiel that if he ever needed to talk, he would be there.

But Dean could only distract him for so long. Now, as he steps inside, his stomach is knotting up, having no idea what to expect.

"Castiel! Right on time, I like that." Professor Roman waves him over with a wide smile. He's sorting papers into several stacks, only looking up for a moment. "Lock the door."

Castiel nods and forces a small smile to be polite as he hesitantly moves closer, stopping at the front table to set his book down.

"This semester, you will be responsible for all assignments from collecting, to grading and cataloging. I will be checking your work, but this will by far be the most tedious of your tasks for the semester."

Castiel stares at him, not expecting the perfectly professional conversation about his aide duties. He shrugs it off, not wanting to ruin the mood, enjoying the relief while it lasts.

"I know you have a full schedule, so I won't be taking up too much of your time with boring work. I may ask you for additional work with lesson planning and a few smaller things, but there's not much else you'll be responsible for as of now."

Castiel nods, "Thank you, I'll do my best."

The Professor hands Castiel a stack of papers. "These are the outlines for the semester, if you'd pass those out once everyone arrives."

"Of course." Castiel takes the stack and sets them on the table with his book.

"In the mean time..." He smiles, walking up behind Castiel while he is distracted. His hands move to the student's hips quickly, his lips on the back of his neck. "We've got about a half an hour."

Castiel's stomach knots up as he feels the Professor press against him from behind, his hands immediately clutching the table hard enough to make his knuckles white. He doesn't say anything and he doesn't move, not only unsure of what is expected of him, but embarrassed to do anything.

"Don't worry, Castiel. Half an hour isn't enough time to do much." His lips move against Castiel's ear as he slips his hand into the student's pants, eliciting a sharp gasp. His fingers stays outside of Castiel's briefs, rubbing through the fabric just lightly enough to make the boy squirm against him.

"You have no idea how hard it was to prep this last week, thinking about seeing you today." He times the flexing of his fingers with the movement of his hips, sending Castiel into an involuntary rhythm of back and forth with little room between the Professor and the table. "I can't wait to have you completely bare and begging for me."

Castiel bites his lip for fear of making any sound. His face is red and he's ashamed because his body is responding to the Professor's touches and words, though he will never admit it. No one has ever touched him or spoken to him in such a way and even though he hates it and he wants to run away, his body is betraying his feelings.

Castiel can feel the hardness rubbing against his back side and he can't quite catch the startled sound before it slips from his lips. He hears the Professor groan against his neck as he feels a hand on his back, gently pushing, bending him over.

It takes him no time to bury his face in his arm, embarrassed of the way he isn't able to control his body. He barely notices when his hips are pulled back and his legs are kicked slightly wider apart because all he can feel is the Professor's hand slipping inside of his briefs. The direct contact of skin on skin has Castiel biting his arm to keep quiet.

Professor Roman laughs a little as he watches from above, his other hand on Castiel's hip, guiding them in their rocking motion. "You don't have to hold it in. This is an old building, it's well insulated. Make all the noise you want."

As if on command, Castiel lets out a salacious moan, obvious even through the layers of clothing between his teeth. He keeps his face buried while the Professor whispers in his ear as he pulls his hand away. "Go get cleaned up. Leave the door open and be back before class starts."

Castiel takes a moment, letting the Professor back away before standing and adjusting himself. He takes a small look back, face on fire at the sight of his teacher wiping his hand on a tissue, grinning from ear to ear. Without another thought he headed for the door, trying his best to not stumble.

In the restroom, Castiel considers going back to his room and locking the door. He knows that he can't do that, that he needs the class, so it really isn't an option, but thinking about it makes him feel better.

When he looks in the mirror, his lips are red from where he'd been biting them and his cheeks are still stained pink. His chest rises and falls heavily, his mind still reeling. He's still flustered by the way he'd reacted, hesitant to admit to himself that he didn't hate it.

When the Professor initially pressed against him, insinuating that they should start a physical relationship, Castiel's first concern was of the older man physically harming him. He's never been in a fight and wasn't sure he would be able to defend himself properly.

His second reaction was just plain nervousness at the thought of being touched intimately by anyone. He's not ashamed to be a virgin at his age, but when he's approached so obviously by someone that very well knows how to push all of the right buttons, he feels like an inexperienced child.

It took him a long time to come to terms with being gay, and even though he feels that God will accept him if he asks to be forgiven, he's yet to have the courage to act on his feelings. He was raised to believe that homosexuality is one of the worst sins, a point that was emphasized when his brother Gabriel came out just after he left for college.

Castiel almost wishes that the Professor hadn't been so nice to him, then he wouldn't have to deal with the guilt of knowing that he'd sort of liked it. He dabs a cold, wet paper towel on his face before heading back to class.

Sitting in his seat, he tries to focus, not sure how he will get through the entire class with Professor Roman's eyes burning holes through him. He's doing his best to focus on what's being said, but every now and again the teacher looks at him in just such a way and he's sure even his ears are blushing.

He sighs heavily when time is finally up. As the other students start to file out, he's called to the front. They talk about upcoming assignments and paperwork until everyone has finally gone. "Can I ask you a question?"

He nods, "Of course, Professor." Holding still as the older man leans against the desk in front of him, motioning with his finger for Castiel to scoot in.

"Please, call me Richard." With his fingers resting just inside the hem of his student's pants, he asks, "Are you a virgin?"

Castiel nods again, looking off to the side in an attempt to distance himself. His attempt is thwarted when the Professor's hand moves to his cheek, forcing his eye forward. He's pulled gently forward and finds himself putting up little resistance as their faces get closer.

When the quick kiss ends, he is held in place. "We'll go slow, okay?"

Castiel doesn't know what to say as he looks into surprisingly soft eyes.

"You should get going. I'm sure you have a lot of work to get done." He leans in again, planting a small kiss on his student before he even knows it's coming.

Castiel pulls back before he has a chance to change his mind, heading for door immediately. The entire way back to his dorm room, he's wondering why the Professor, Richard he reminds himself, is being so gentle with him. Given the situation they are in, he could do anything that he wanted and Castiel would most certainly allow it.

As he flops down on his bed, slipping his shoes of, there is a knock at the door. His first instinct is that it's Richard, deciding that he doesn't want to wait after all. "Hey, you home yet?"

Castiel breathes a sigh of relief as he hears Dean's voice. "Yeah, just a sec." Ridding himself of his other shoe, he lets Dean in.

"So, first day, huh?" Dean makes a face, sticking out his tongue and Castiel can't help but laugh.

"Yeah, it's always the best." He makes his way back to the bed, flopping on his side dramatically.

They sit and talk for a while, consider going out, but settle on ordering Chinese food because delivery is way easier than getting up and driving somewhere.

"So, what's on your mind?" Dean asks out of the blue as he finishes his rice, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

Castiel is caught off guard by the question. "Um, nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Because every time I look away you stare at me." When he doesn't reply, Dean takes a drink and continues, inching forward "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've got a thing for me." He smiles playfully, enjoying Castiel turning red.

When Castiel doesn't reply, Dean takes it upon himself to get things started, closing the gap between the two of them, lips almost touching, but waiting for Castiel's permission.

Castiel's heart is racing as Dean enters his personal space. There's no denying that he finds Dean extremely attractive and at this distance, the musk of Dean's cologne is making his head spin. It's enough to make him forget his problems with Professor Roman temporarily. He takes a breath before slowly closing the distance between them.

Castiel's full lips and hesitant hands are doing a number on Dean's self control. His fingers trace the back on Cas's neck, gently guiding the two of them closer as the kiss intensifies.

Castiel sighs at the feel of light stubble against his cheek, but freezes when Dean pulls them closer together. "Wait. Dean, wait..." His words are breathy and he can feel Dean groan against his lips as he pulls back.

"What's wrong?" Dean really hoped that Cas wasn't having second thoughts because that was one of the hottest kisses he'd had in a long time.

"I like you a lot, Dean, but... It's complicated." He looks down to his lap, apologetic for stopping.

"How do you mean?" Dean is trying his best to be understanding, but his brain is a little foggy and all he wants to do is go back to kissing.

"It's just... I really need to focus on my school work." He feels bad for stretching the truth, but doesn't want to risk having to explain his situation. "I don't have time for a relationship right now."

Dean nods, understanding that he's a very dedicated student. "Well, it doesn't have to be a relationship, per se. I'm okay keeping it casual if you are."

Castiel is torn between his attraction to Dean and worrying about the ramifications of Professor Roman finding out. He's also not sure he's ready to go from virgin to hooking up with two different guys at once. But he would definitely rather experience his firsts with Dean...

"Okay." He speaks quietly, smiling a little as he moves back in, closing the gap again. "But you should probably know that I'm a virgin..."

"Oh, god... You're gonna kill me." Dean almost growls as he laughs, leaning Castiel back on the bed, taking position above him. "You're so hot..."

Castiel lets Dean rest above him, enjoying the feel of the rough hands against the smooth skin of his hips. Before he knows it, his mind is completely shut off, his body taking over and for the first time since the semester started he feels completely at ease.

\- TBC -


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, I'm meeting up with Sam at the bar tonight, you wanna come out?" Dean starts undoing Castiel's belt with a smirk on his face.

Castiel smacks Dean's hand away playfully. "Stop it, Dean, I have to get ready for class." He grabs Dean's hands, placing them behind his back. "So, Sam finally has some free time? He's busier than I am."

"Yeah, I know. What are you up to again?" With his hands trapped, Dean uses his mouth to try and distract Castiel.

"Grading midterms at the Professor's. If we can get them done tonight, I'll be able to stay in bed for the whole break." Castiel sighs, allowing Dean's lips to rest on his neck.

"Well, Sam and Jess are going away for Spring Break, so it's gonna be a while before we can get together again. Maybe you can meet us there after." Dean reaches in to help Castiel button his shirt, taking the chance to feel him up at the same time. "If not, maybe I'll find some other blue-eyed angel to go home with when we're done."

"Doubt it." Castiel kisses him quickly before reaching down to pick up his bag. "I'll text you later. If I don't make it, tell Sam I said hey. Maybe try to set something up for after break."

As Castiel heads out for class, he smiles thinking about meeting with Dean later. His feelings for Dean have only gotten stronger the past couple months that they've spent together. It's almost like they're in a real relationship until Cas has to run off to Professor Roman. He almost feels like he's cheating on Dean, but they did agree in the beginning that their relationship was casual.

He can't wait until the semester is over. Once he's graduated, he hopes that Dean will want to start a real relationship with him. He thinks about Dean through the entire class, trying to keep himself completely calm knowing that he'll be going to the Professor's home for the first time after class is over.

After the class has cleared out, the Professor calls him up. "Would you like to ride with me? I can bring you back to the dorms when we're finished." He must have figured out that Castiel doesn't own a car.

"Of course, thank you. But I'm going somewhere else after we've finished, so I will probably take a cab there." Castiel smiles politely, having become a lot more comfortable around Richard. Even though the situation is not ideal and he is not Castiel's type, he's been very respectful about everything that they've done together and it's all been enjoyable, if a little awkward. It also helps that Castiel has Dean to practice on now.

"Right. Do you need to go to your room or shall we go?"

"I think I have everything that I need." Castiel follows him out of the room, settling into the passenger seat quietly.

They ride in a somewhat uncomfortable silence, neither really wanting to make small talk. Once they hit the highway, the Professor's hand slides from the gearshift to Castiel's leg, slowly kneading its way inward.

Castiel focuses on keeping his breathing steady, but bites his lip as the hand finds its way to the front of his jeans. He sees the Professor smiling, eyes still on the road as he continues, feeling Castiel hardening beneath his fingers.

Before they've gotten too far, they're back on the city streets and Richard's hand is required again for the sake of driving. It only takes them a few minutes to pull up to a nice, well-kept house at the end of a cul-de-sac.

"Your house is very nice." Castiel doesn't know what else he should say as they walk through the living room, lights clicking on as they go. It's true, the house is well decorated and in excellent condition. Castiel wonders to himself if it's new.

"Thank you, I just moved in a few days ago. My sister is an interior decorator; If I didn't let her have her way with it, she would have never forgiven me." It's times like this when Castiel's perspective of the Professor is skewed. He seems so normal, it's weird to think that he could ever blackmail someone into their current situation. "I don't even know what half of this decorative stuff is for..." He smiles, indicating some ornamental vases on a shelf.

Castiel sits on the couch as Richard asks from the kitchen if he'd like a drink. "No, thank you." He would rather just get to work so that he can meet up with Dean.

The Professor sits down next to him, a small glass of what Castiel assumes is whiskey. His assumption is proven correct when Richard kisses him suddenly. Castiel kisses back for a moment before pulling away slowly. "Shouldn't we get the work done first?"

Richard smiles at him in a snake-like way. "You're too sweet, Castiel. There's no work to be done, I have some other students splitting the grading. I just didn't want your first time to be on top of a desk."

The Professor's lips are on his more persistently this time, his hands sparing no time to begin unbuttoning his shirt. He speaks between kisses, barely being able to break away. "Wait.. Now?"

"Yes, now." He moves back in, more persistent still, pressing Castiel's back into the armrest, his fingers nimbly undoing his student's belt.

Castiel's stomach drops as he realizes how unprepared he is for this moment. The last thing time they interacted, he gave the teacher a blowjob, surely there was more between that and having sex. "I can't- I'm not ready for that..."

"It will be fine, just relax." As the Professor hovers over him, Castiel feels like he's being crushed, his breaths getting more and more shallow. He puts his hands against Richard's chest, trying to open the space up before he suffocates.

The Professor continues to move forward, whispering in his ear, not stilled at all by Castiel's push. "I think I've been more than patient, don't you? I'm done waiting, Castiel." He reaches down and removes Castiel's belt, tossing it to the floor, moving next to remove the button-up shirt.

Approaching full-blown panic quickly, Castiel pushes him away again, this time with more force than he knew that he could muster. Richard falls back against the other end of the couch, eyes wide, caught between shock and annoyance.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Please don't fail me... I can do it, just... I'm not ready." Castiel's legs shake a little as he stands up, hands out in front of him. He had planned on having sex with Dean over Spring Break, he didn't want to lose his virginity to his Professor.

Richard has to take a few deep breaths to calm himself, his anger very visible, before standing as well, moving between Castiel and the door. "I've been patient, haven't I?"

Castiel stands tense, not moving or replying as the Professor takes slow steps toward him.

"I think that I've been more than fair with you."

It takes all of his nerve to stand still instead of backing up. He hasn't seen the Professor like this before, all trace of kindness and patience gone.

"And honestly, Castiel, I don't care if you're ready. We had a deal."

Acting purely on instinct, Castiel bolts for the door. He had hoped to catch Richard off guard, but doesn't make it a foot past him before he feels strong hands wrapping around his upper arms.

Richard pins him to the wall, his grip tightening. "Have I ever hurt you?"

Castiel shakes his head, not wanting to anger him anymore.

"And do you want to fail?" His hands move from their tight hold to move down to Castiel's waist. His knee slips between his student's legs, his body weight holding him in place.

"No." His chest is heaving and his mind is reeling. He's waiting for an opportunity to catch Richard off guard. He sees a chance when Richard begins to undo his pants, turning his attention downward.

He takes a deep breath before putting all of his strength into pushing the Professor away, running for the door without looking back to see if he was being followed.

Just as he opens the door, it slams shut, Richard hovering over him. He turns around, throwing punches, hoping that one of them does enough damage to slow the Professor down. Instead, he finds himself catching a fist, falling back against the door and another before he regains his balance.

Richard lets him fall to the floor, using his foot to nudge Castiel onto his back. While his student is disoriented, he gets down on his knees, one on each side, and pins his wrists to the floor.

Castiel can taste blood on his lips as he tries to to squirm out of the grasp. "Please stop..."

"I think we're past that point, don't you?" Richard rips his shirt open, buttons tearing away from the fabric, wrestling to keep Castiel's hands away from where he's working. Getting frustrated, he leans down, pressing his forearm across Castiel's neck. "Don't make me hurt you."

Castiel's fingers are digging into the skin of Richard's arm as he quickly realizes that he's not going to get away. He puts his hands down, letting the Professor know that he won't struggle anymore.

He can't look at the Professor as he gives up, blinking his eyes, trying to keep himself from crying. Looking around the room in an attempt to avoid eye contact, he notices a tall, thin urn not far away from him. It's probably an umbrella holder that Richard doesn't even know he owns.

Castiel debates whether or not he should attempt to escape again. If he doesn't get away this time, he worries that he might not make it out at all. A sharp pain that he feels as Richard bites into his neck, marking him, pushes him over the edge.

He reaches up to wipe the wetness from his eyes before grabbing the container, bringing it down to the Professor's head in one smooth motion. He expects it to shatter, but it doesn't. It does send the older man tumbling back a small distance, but still on top of Castiel.

When he hits him a second time, it shatters as Richard falls off to the side, groaning with his hands against his head. Castiel doesn't wait to see if he's okay, sprinting out the door without a second thought.

Once he's outside, he tries to straighten his shirt out and walk normally as he pulls out his phone. He wipes his lip, glad to see that the blood he tasted wasn't flowing freely, but was just a small cut.

"Hey, I just got to the bar, are you gonna make it out?" Dean's voice is animated and it makes Castiel's voice catches.

"Dean..." He takes a deep breath, so relieved to hear Dean's voice. "I need you to come get me."

"Where are you? Are you okay?" Dean can tell immediately that something is wrong and is grabbing his keys before he finishes speaking. Sam drops a $20 on the bar and follows Dean out to the parking lot.

"I don't have an address. Dean, please come get me." The grip he has on his emotions is slipping quickly. He just wants Dean to be there to make it all better.

"I'm coming. Can you get to an intersection or to a store?" Dean is in the Impala, peeling out of the parking lot as soon as Sam's door is shut.

"I'm walking, I don't know... It's a few miles North of campus." Castiel wanders down the street looking for something that stands out or an intersection that Dean will be able to find.

"I'm heading that way, keep looking. Are you okay?" Dean is driving as quickly as he can without risking being pulled over, anxious to go faster.

"I'm okay... There's a baseball field."

"There are two baseball fields just North of campus, are you on the East or West side of the highway?" Dean doesn't believe him when he says he's okay, but has no choice until he gets there.

"Um, East, I think. It's by the railroad."

"I'll be there in five minutes tops, I promise. Just stay on the phone with me." Dean's heart is racing as they're getting closer, having no idea what to expect when he pulls in.

"Okay, I'm waiting." They sit silently for the rest of the wait, Dean focusing on driving and Castiel focusing on keeping himself together.

Castiel hears when Dean pulls into the parking lot, heading toward the sound of the Impala. "I hear you. I'm at the other end of the lot."

"I'm coming down." Dean keep driving, definitely above the speed limit for the parking lot. He slams on the brakes when he sees Castiel standing on the sidewalk.

At first, he doesn't notice anything different about his friend's appearance, but as they pull up closer he can see the cut on his lip and the bruise forming on his cheek. His blood boils at the sight and he curses under his breath at the person that hurt his Cas.

"Cas, what happened?" Dean runs up to him, hands on either side of his head, looking him over.

"Can we go?" He buries his face in Dean's old jacket, comforted by the smell and feel of it.

"I'll drive." Sam speaks for the first time since Dean got the phone call. He grabs the keys from Dean, heading back toward the car.

"We'll go back to your place and we'll talk, okay?" He's holding onto Castiel as tightly as he can without hurting him, stroking his hair to give him any comfort he can.

"No, I don't want to go back there."

"Okay, okay... Sam, Call Ellen." Dean leads Castiel to the backseat of the Impala, sitting with him during the ride.

"Ellen's going to leave the back door open for us. She says we can use their office if we need privacy." Sam looks in the rear view mirror, feeling almost as angry as Dean that someone hurt his friend. Castiel is the best thing to happen to Dean in a very long time and after all that Dean's done for him, he just wants his brother to be happy.

When they get to the bar, they go through the back, avoiding all of the patrons and employees. "I'll leave you two alone." Sam is about to walk out the door when Castiel stops him.

"Please, stay." Castiel feels safer with the two of them, only partially due to Sam's intimidating size. He trusts Sam like a brother and right now, he would give anything to be surrounded by his brothers.

"Cas, I thought you were going to grade papers, what happened?" Dean strokes his arm and speaks softly.

"I was." He's hesitant to tell Dean for fear of what might happen. His entire life will be ruined if he doesn't graduate on time and if he causes problems for the Professor, he will most certainly fail.

"You were at the Professor's place, then?" The gears are turning in Dean's head, but he won't make any assumptions when it comes to keeping Castiel safe.

Castiel nods, looking down at the floor. He also worries about what will happen when Dean finds out that he's been in a non-professional relationship with the Professor.

"Did he do this?" Dean asks, quickly losing his ability to remain calm. "Cas, if he did this, we need to call the police."

Castiel shook his head insistently. "No. You can't do that."

"Okay, okay... We'll figure this out." Dean soothes him, grinding his teeth. "Why don't you want us to call the police?"

Castiel takes a minute before answering, embarrassed about the situation he's put himself in. "He'll fail me if I tell anyone."

"Cas..."

"You don't understand, Dean, I can't fail. I have a deadline. I have plans. He'll ruin everything if I cause problems for him." He stands up, rubbing his eyes. Dean lets him, forcing himself to stay sitting and calm.

"If we can prove that he's done this, he won't be able to do anything to hurt you. He'll go to jail and they might suspend the class until Summer. It will be okay." Dean tries to speak to him calmly, trying to make him understand that everything will be fine if he just trusts them.

"I hate to have to point this out, but I don't know that we can prove that he did anything..." Sam joins the conversation, playing devil's advocate.

"Seriously? Look at him, he didn't do this to himself!" Dean stands as well, needing to pace his anger off.

"I know! We know that he's telling the truth, but it's his word against the Professor's. In a case like this, to have real proof, we would need evidence of his skin, saliva, blood... Other fluids..." Sam stutters slightly as the implication of what he said seeps in, not wanting to upset his friend.

"Cas, he didn't...?" Dean's stomach turns and he wants to cry with frustration at the idea of someone taking away Castiel's innocence like that.

Castiel lets Dean hold him tightly, ignoring the throbbing in his head in exchange for the warmth. "No. He would have... But I hit him with a vase. I didn't get any blood or anything on me. My belt and buttons are still at his house, though."

Sam shakes his head. "He'll be smart enough to get rid of those. I don't think we can get him. Cas is right, a police report is just going to piss him off."

"Then I'll just have to pay him a visit..." It's going to take all of Dean's willpower to not beat the man within an inch of his life.

"Dean, you can't... If you go to jail, I'll be here all alone." Castiel's bright blue eyes, surrounded by redness look up at him pleading. "What if he does it again?"

"You can't go back to that class with him, it isn't safe. Sam, we have to find a away to get this guy." Dean looks to his little brother, begging him to come up with some legal loophole that would help them.

"We would have to catch him in the act. Or record him doing something illegal. Otherwise, it's all circumstantial." Sam wishes that he could come up with some magical answer that would solve their problem.

"Well that's not going to happen. If he comes within 100 yards of us, I'll kill him." No one doubts that Dean is 100% serious about his threat.

"We've got the entire break to figure this out and I think I have an idea. I need to make a few phone calls, you guys should have a drink."

Sam pulls out his phone and starts dialing. "Hey, Ash. I need your genius. You up to cause some trouble?"

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

\- The Elaborate Plan-

"Is everything in place, Ash?" Sam is down the street from the campus with Benny, ready to put their plan into motion.

"Roger that, Moose. Meg is in place and I'm monitoring the video feed for the hall and the surrounding buildings. I just need a couple minutes of clear video to loop so that you guys can get in under the radar. I'll let you know when I've got it."

_"You up to cause some trouble?"_

_ "Always, what do you have in mind?" Ash's voice didn't hide his excitement at all. Usually Sam would scold him for hacking where he shouldn't and causing mischief, given his lawful nature. For Sam to ask for mayhem, is definitely interesting._

_ "This isn't for fun, I need to frame a Professor. Enough to put him in jail." Sam's voice is hard, being sure to express just how serious the situation is._

_ "Woah there, buddy. That's major league stuff there, what did you get yourself into?"_

_ "He assaulted Dean's boyfriend and is blackmailing him. We don't have enough proof, but he needs to be put away. Cas won't be safe until he's locked up. Will you help?"_

_ "For baby blue eyes? You know it. You got a plan yet?"_

_ "We need to catch him in the act. We can't risk this not sticking. It's too dangerous for Cas to go near him. I was thinking that Meg and Benny might help?" Sam has a vague idea of what they might be able to do, but wasn't sure he could work out all of the details by himself. "In the mean time, I'll text you the address and I need you to do a sweep to make sure that there are no cameras or microphones that will pick up what we're going to do. This plan has to be flawless"_

_ "You got it, amigo. I assume that you want this over before break is done?"_

_ "Yeah. Thanks, Ash." Sam hangs up the phone, feeling slightly more confident than he did a few minutes ago. Ash may be a crazy redneck, but he really is a genius and a good friend. They'll figure something out._

_The day after that phone call, Ash was sitting at Professor Roman's desk. He hacked into the Professor's computer, adding an appointment to the calendar as well as a short string of e-mails to verify the appointment._

_ Having removed the small camera that sat on a shelf in the corner of the room, he wired it so that he would have access to the feed and, more importantly, the ability to edit the recordings. He put the camera back in its place and added a small microphone to the underside of the desk before leaving without a trace, locking the door behind him._

Ash updates Sam and Benny as he watches Meg walk into the classroom right on time, addressing the Professor. "Can I help you?" Professor Roman looks annoyed at having an unwanted guest.

"Um yeah, hi. I have an appointment with you at 5, I guess I'm a little early? I'm Meg Masters." She smiles sweetly at him, an expression that she doesn't usually show. She takes a seat and sips on a can of Coke, twirling a long, brown curl as she waits for a reply.

He sighs, looking down at his calendar and the e-mail thread attached to it. "Sorry, my aide must have forgotten to mention it to me. What can I do for you?" He puts on a smile as fake as Ash has ever seen.

"All right guys, she's in. He doesn't suspect anything so far." Ash keeps the guys in the loop, needing to be sure that they are ready to move on cue. "When she finishes her drink, it will be time to roll out." The timing had to be perfect for the plan to work.

"Well, my partners were supposed to be here too, but we could start without them, if you want. I just have a few questions for the Stanford Daily. It won't take up much of your time." She plays with her dress and hair, trying to seem nice and sweet, hoping to keep the Professor from suspecting anything.

"Of course, what would you like to know?" He bites his tongue and plays along, ready to be done with this unexpected meeting. He only puts a small amount of effort into answering each question, hoping that she won't press for more detailed information. About 10 minutes in and he gets the feeling that they're almost done.

"Okay, you're clear to go in. I've got everything I need to fix the video. Remember, you need to be inside for at least 10 minutes before you call the police." Ash reminds them of the time line and continues to watch, making sure that Meg is safe and that everything is running smoothly.

The Professor looks up when the door to the classroom opens again, correctly guessing it to be Meg's partners. "Come on in."

When Benny and Sam walk through the door, Meg reaches out to scratch the Professor's face and arm. "What the-?" He stands up, hand against his cheek and his eyes wide. He checks his fingers for blood and finds it. "What are you doing?"

"It's called payback." Sam takes a few quick swings at him, his large fist connecting with the Professor's face and stomach. Even as the older man stumbles back, Sam moves in, shoving him against the wall. "I guess you don't want to fight someone bigger than you, huh?"

As much as Sam wants to beat him until he's unconscious, for their plan to work he needs to restrain himself.

While Sam is taking care of Richard, Benny grabs Meg and pulls her in for a hard kiss. "You feel okay?" He asks as he pushes everything off of the desk, lifting her up onto it.

"A little dizzy. It's kind of nice. Gimme a second." She blinks a few times, her eyes watering on command, fake tears quickly rolling down her cheeks before she smiles at him wickedly. She wraps her legs around him as he pushes her onto her back, ripping one of her shoulder straps. "Remember, no biting."

_"Are you sure you guys are okay with this? It's a lot to ask, I know..." He and Meg have been friends for a long while and she's never been coy about her sexual exploits and kinks. When Sam figured that they needed to catch Professor Roman in the act, she was naturally the only person he thought of that might help them._

_ "Come on, Sammy. A chance to put a bad guy away and try out one of my biggest fantasies all at once? You don't get to do that every day." She's sassy, but Sam knows when she's being sincere. He's honestly more worried about Benny._

_ "What about you, Benny? You're going to need to be.. You know, kind of rough. It has to be believable, or it won't work." Sam never in a million years thought that he would be asking two of his best friends to fake a rape scene for him and it's more awkward than he could have imagined._

_ "I appreciate you're concern, but this won't even be the weirdest thing we've ever done when it comes to sex. As long as you don't mind watching." Benny smiles at him, trying to ease his nerves._

_ "Right. You should actually do that part right before. Just so that we can keep it on schedule."_

Benny and Meg wrestle around on the desk as Sam tries to ignore them, focusing his attention on the Professor. "Don't move."

"What the hell is going on?" Richard is sitting back against the wall, eyes wide as he looks at what's happening on his desk, completely bewildered.

"What's going on is that Meg here showed up for her appointment and you drugged and attacked her. It's a good thing that we showed up to save her." There's no way to describe the look on Sam's face, both angry and triumphant.

"What? You won't get away with this! I have a camera in here that's recording everything." He spits some blood onto the floor, wiping his lips off, outraged.

"Oh, I know. There are also cameras on the hallway and parking lot. They're not a problem." Sam keeps his eyes on the Professor, almost wishing that he would move so that he could justify a quick kick to his ribs. "Give me your hand."

"What? No." Richard tries to pull his hands back, but Sam is faster than he is, taking his hand with no trouble. Before the Professor can figure out what he's doing, Sam crushes his fist into the floor, enjoying the growl of pain that he got out of the teacher. While the Professor's fingers are limp in his hand, he pushes the Coke can against them, making sure to pick up a solid hand print.

Benny pulls Meg into a sitting position and roughs up her clothing a bit more before checking in with her again. "Having fun yet?"

She hums a little, smiling though her eyes not focusing as clearly as before, a sure sign that the roofies she put in her Coke are starting to work. He taps her face firmly, seeing if he can get her to respond.

The only part of the plan that he isn't 100% comfortable with is this part. When she stops responding to his actions, he takes a step back, still holding her steady. He takes a deep breath before striking her across the face with the back of his hand. It wasn't as hard as he could, but it was hard enough to look real.

As soon as the hit is done, he pulls her in and kisses her cheek, apologizing into her ear. She had agreed that they needed one solid hit to really sell it, but he still felt terrible about it. He knows that she enjoys rough sex and they've played around with a lot of kinks, but even so, he feels differently about actually hitting her. He only agreed because she insisted that it was necessary.

"Make the call, Sam." He sincerely hopes that she didn't feel it and hopes that the pain medication at the hospital later will help. He sets her down on the ground, leaning her back against the desk before walking over to the Professor. He grabs the teacher's fist and smears a little blood across the knuckles, wiping the rest on his pants. The backhand cause a small nosebleed, it would be a shame not to use it to their advantage.

"Ash, it's Benny. How you doin' with the video? Sam's making the call now." Benny squats down next to Richard to make sure that he hears the conversation.

"All done. Outside footage shows you pulling up 3 minutes ago, the hallway cam has you guys going into the classroom 'bout 2 minutes ago and Dick there turning the class camera off just after Meg walked in."

Benny can hear the sound of a beer can opening on the other end of the line as Ash celebrates a job well done. "Now get that chip of the camera before the cops show up and take care of the microphone." Benny does as he's told, slipping them both into a small tear on the inside of his jacket, sure to be missed if he gets searched.

"Campus security will be here any minute, city police aren't far behind with an ambulance." Sam looks down at Richard, enjoying the look of panic on his face.

It's not long before the police show up and take statements before arresting Richard. Benny rides with Meg in the ambulance while Sam heads to the bar to meet up with Dean and Castiel.

When he gets to the bar, Dean and Castiel are sitting in the office sharing a bottle of Jack Daniels. "We got him." Sam smiles at them, glad to see the look of relief on their faces.

"For now." Castiel's fingers are running up and down his leg, clearly still a little nervous.

"Listen, Cas... The amount of evidence we've put against him is insurmountable." Sam sits down next to him. "There are 2 different videos that will verify that he was alone with Meg for almost 20 minutes before we showed up. The camera in his classroom will show him turning it off just after she shows up. They'll find drugs in her blood and inside the can, which also has his fingerprints on it."

Castiel looks as if he's about to say something, but is cut off. "Not to mention that they'll take Meg's statement tomorrow. She's a great actress, it'll be believable. But that isn't all..." Sam hesitates to continue, suddenly uncomfortable. "You need to come forward and tell the police what happened to you."

They're both surprise when Castiel doesn't refuse immediately, but he's clearly not happy about the idea. "If you speak up as a victim, any type of retaliation against you personally or academically will be investigated. He won't be able to get away with it. If you don't, then your suddenly being dropped from the class might not be suspicious enough to fight."

Castiel knows that Sam is right, not only because he's studying law, but because he trusts him. He nods and feels his stomach churn as he wonders if he'll be able to do it.

"Ash looked through all of the video that Roman took. The only time that he turned the classroom camera off was when the two of you were alone and with Meg. The police will make that connection too." Sam does his best to try to make it clear just how solid their case is against the Professor, hoping it will calm him.

"Wait, what do you mean when they were alone in the classroom? He attacked Cas at his house." Dean sits forward, his confusion openly displayed as he looks over at Castiel, whose eyes are fixed on the floor. "Cas? How long has this been going on?"

He doesn't look up from the floor, unable to confront Dean eye to eye. "The whole semester." His voice is small and his hands are shaking.

Dean pinches the bridge of his nose, fighting to control the rage he feels thinking about Cas being abused for weeks. Why didn't he notice?

"Look at me. Please." He puts his hand on the frightened boy's chin, trying to coax him into looking up. When they're finally eye to eye, he bends in and wraps his arms around the smaller boy. "I'm so sorry. I should have noticed. I should have protected you."

He can't control his emotions anymore, letting the tears fall into Dean's t-shirt. He's overwhelmed, but mostly he's relieved that Dean doesn't hate him.

Sam puts his hand on Dean's shoulder and they share an unspoken understanding before he leaves.

"Is that why you didn't want us to be serious? Because of what he was doing?" Dean keeps his voice soft, making sure that Castiel knows he isn't blaming him for anything., that he just wants to be supportive.

Castiel nods, rubbing his eyes before he speaks. "I didn't want to lie to you, but..." His voice steadies out as Dean rubs his back in slow circles. "I didn't know what else to do, I didn't want him to be my first. I just wanted to be with you."

"Then be with me." He locks his with Castiel, hoping that he can express with a look everything that he isn't able to find words for. "Cas, I love you and I won't ever let anyone hurt you again."

Despite himself, Castiel smiles at Dean and pulls him close. "I love you, Dean." He grips Dean's t-shirt as if he's holding onto life itself. "Don't ever let go?"

Dean will never be able to describe exactly what he felt that changed inside of him the moment he heard Castiel say 'I love you', but he'll never forget the feeling. He leans their foreheads together, looking into his boyfriend's eyes, their lips barely touching. "Never."

\- TBC -


	5. Chapter 5

It's the next morning when Dean gets the text from Benny to let them know that the police have arrived at the hospital to talk to them. Until his phone went off, Dean had been sound asleep, comfortable with the weight of Castiel's warm body against his. Even though he had known it was coming, he dreaded having to leave the warm safety of the bed.

He doesn't want to have to wake the sweet, sleeping boy next to him, especially not for something that would be so hard for him. He knows that the moment Castiel wakes, the rest of the day will be horrible for him; he doesn't want his boyfriend to have to deal with that and he doesn't want to be the one to ruin his peaceful sleep, but it has to be done.

Begrudgingly, he runs his fingers across Castiel's chest, sliding over his lean muscles, feeling the body stirring under his touch. "Hey." Castiel mumbles into his chest, his grip on Dean's waist tightening.

"Hey, we need to get going soon. It's already almost noon." Dean places a few small kisses on Castiel's head, gently helping him wake up. "Benny said that the police showed up at the hospital..."

Castiel stiffens, drawing his hands back against his own body. "Dean, I can't-"

Dean rolls over, trying to keep his expression neutral when really he was surprised. "Cas, we talked about this... He hurt you- Probably others too. He needs to be put away." He tries his best to come across as supportive, but he knows that Castiel may need a push in the right direction, even if it is upsetting to him.

"It's my fault, Dean- Not his. I agreed to let him do those things to me." He keeps his head pressed against Dean's chest as he hugs himself.

"Cas, he blackmailed you-"

"I could have walked away. I could have said no." Castiel pulls back, sitting up on the bed, covers sliding down his waist. "I'm the one that decided it would be worth it to whore myself out for a stupid class..."

Dean isn't sure what had gotten into his boyfriend since last night, but he doesn't like it. "You're not a whore, Cas. Don't say things like that." His voice hardens a little, hand cupping Castiel's face firmly, forcing eye contact.

"I liked it."

Dean blinks, caught of guard by the statement, his hand falling away. "What?"

Castiel's face burned red, even looking away the blush could be seen down his neck. "Everything he did. I liked it." His eyes begin to water, ashamed to be admitting to Dean what he considers one of his darkest secrets.

Dean doesn't know what to say, but he wants desperately to convince Castiel that he wasn't at fault. "Did he hurt you?- Before last week, I mean."

"No." Castiel's fingers dig into the blanket, wishing that they weren't having this conversation. "He didn't- He was always gentle."

"Of course you liked it." Dean finally catches Castiel's gaze and looks at him with sincerity. "That says nothing about you, Cas, and everything about him. Who knows how many others he's done this to? He's a manipulator. He has experience taking advantage of people."

Castiel doesn't know what to say. He wants to believe what Dean says, but he still hates himself for being so easily taken advantage of.

"Obviously, you didn't want it. Your body may have reacted, but that's not the same as giving consent." Dean tries a new approach, trying to get through to Castiel that it wasn't his fault. "If you really liked it, why didn't you let it go all the way?"

Castiel's eyes bore into him. "I wanted my first time to be with you."

They stare for what seems like forever, Dean having to remind himself that now is not the time to get excited. It's difficult when Castiel's eyes are locked onto his, telling him that he wanted Dean to take his virginity.

"If it weren't for you, I would have let him." Dean can't place the look in his eyes, but he gets the feeling that Castiel is more than ashamed. "I used you. All of the things we did, I did with him."

That was it. Castiel felt like he had used Dean to make being with Richard easier. "I don't care." He looks at Castiel point blank, unable to state his feelings more clear. "The things that we did, I did because I wanted to. I didn't know what you were going through, but I knew that when we were together, you were happier and that's all that matters."

"But-"

"No. You don't- There's nothing for you to be ashamed of, Cas. He hurt you and you did what you had to do to cope. I was with you because I wanted to be with you." Dean pulls him in, hands holding Castiel's face in place, lips incredibly close together. "I'm here with you now because I want to be with you. Let me help you."

Castiel's red eyes started to burn again, a few stray tears escaping before he could close them, his lips seeking out Dean's. He had needed to hear Dean say that he wasn't angry with him. He'd been worried since they said 'I love you' that Dean would be upset with him when he found out the truth about the situation.

As much as Dean enjoys the feel of Castiel's lips desperately moving against his, they need to leave if they want to make it to the hospital on time. "Cas..." A few small kisses later and Dean can speak unhindered. "We need to go."

With his eyes closed, he nods. Within the next few minutes they're dressed and getting in the Impala, heading for the hospital.

When they arrive, Sam gives Dean a look that says 'what took so long' and Dean looks back at him in a way that reads 'dude, don't'. "Hey, the Officers have been waiting for you." He gave a small smile to Castiel. "I didn't tell them much, just that you wanted to talk to them after you heard what had happened. As far as they know, you haven't told anyone, even us, about what happened." His tone implied that Castiel should keep it that way to keep anyone that was involved out of the suspicious eyes of the investigation.

"Thanks, Sam." Dean spoke for Castiel, who was too nervous for words. They walked past their group of friends and Dean looked to Castiel. "Do you want me with you?"

Castiel wasn't sure if he could do it alone, but the thought of Dean hearing the intimate details of what happened was also not something he wanted to happen. In the end, he decided that he didn't want to keep secrets and that he would feel better if he weren't alone. He nodded and Dean grabbed his hand as they walked through the door to Meg's room.

"You must be Castiel?" A female officer smiled lightly at him as they walked in the room, Castiel nodding to confirm her suspicions. "I'm Sheriff Hanscum, your friend told us you were on the way. You wanna step outside to talk?"

Her kind voice helped settle Castiel's nerves a little as they made their way to an empty corner of the waiting room to speak. She and Dean both listened as Castiel told his story about what had happened, including every detail that he could remember. He didn't want to, but Sam had told him that every single detail could potentially be another nail in the Professor's coffin, so he pushed his shame aside and didn't hold back.

"All right, sweetheart, I think I've got what I need here. You go home and take care of yourself, okay?" They could both see in her eyes that she was genuinely concerned for Castiel and had been saddened by his account of what had happened. Dean was grateful for that, hoping that she would feel obligated to make sure that the man at fault was punished accordingly.

Dean held Castiel's hand, letting him lean in against his chest after she left so that he could collect his thoughts. He had held together surprisingly well, with only a few stray tears. "Do you want to go home?"

Castiel nodded against his chest. He just wanted to be alone with Dean, just being held. He knew that they didn't have long before classes started again, but even that was too far ahead to think about.

When they got home, Dean ordered a pizza and moved the television into the bedroom. Dean held Castiel, movie after movie, until the younger man fell asleep with just the hint of a smile on his face.

\- Seven Months Later -

"Stop fidgeting with your tie..." Dean took Castiel's hands in his, forcing him to let go of the soft material and look at him. "It's gonna be fine." Dean smiled at him, placing a small kiss on his lips.

"But, what if-"

"Cas, they're going to find him guilty, you have nothing to worry about." Dean looked into his boyfriend's bright blue eyes with confidence as he spoke. Since the initial reports from Castiel and Meg, six other students had come forward about inappropriate behavior of some degree from Dick, as they had all started to call him. Not only that, but they had all testified, including Castiel.

The ex-Professor's story of an elaborate set-up was immediately dismissed as a pathetic attempt to cover up his own wrong doings after an investigation of the security footage and evidence was completed.

Another thing working in their favor was that it was pretty obvious that the jury hated him. He had managed to wipe the smug look off of his face, looking the part of a wrongly accused man up until Meg testified. Her performance was undeniably perfect. She cried, she shook and she didn't dare make eye contact with the man that 'attacked' her.

When Dick burst out of his seat, exclaiming his outrage at her blatant lies, she jumped out of her own seat and cried harder. The court took a recess to calm her so that she could finish her testimony without him in the room. It was golden from that moment on.

The only thing that worried any of them was that Dick had a **very** good lawyer. He had managed to discredit three of the previous witnesses and had managed to drag the trial out much longer than it should have been. At one point, they had almost been able to declare a mistrial due to improper handling of evidence, but the Judge instead issued the evidence inadmissible and continued.

Today was the day for closing arguments and then they would hopefully have a verdict. No matter what anyone said, Castiel wouldn't feel better until he knew for sure that Dick was going to be put away.

Even though he had graduated since the ordeal, he still found himself waking up in the middle of the night or walking down the street, worry suddenly overcoming him. How would he ever feel safe if that man was free? Sure, he had a restraining order, but that was just a piece of paper. He and Dean had talked about saving up and moving away, but it was going to be a while before they could afford that and Castiel didn't really want to take Dean away from his family and friends.

When Castiel looked into Deans eyes, he wished that he could feel so sure. He knew that the odds were in their favor, but there was a part of him that couldn't help but think 'what if'.

They sat in the back of the room while the closing arguments were made, Castiel nestled between Sam and Dean, the two men he trusted most in the world to protect him. He thought about how messed up it was that if it wasn't for Dick, he probably wouldn't have met either of them. He most likely would have walked right past the other man that day without a second thought, never knowing what he'd passed up.

When the arguments were done, a recess was called for the jury to deliberate. The group made their way outside, pacing the hall- all too eager to sit still. Dean stood next to Castiel, hand inside his jacket, rubbing small circles on his boyfriend's lower back to distract and calm him. He could feel the muscles tense when court was called back into session.

Dean took a couple of steps forward before he realized that Castiel wasn't moving. He looked back, heart sinking at the look in those beautiful blue eyes.

"I don't want to go." Castiel had been so strong and held himself together so well, but he couldn't make his feet move. He almost didn't want to know the outcome. What if it was not guilty? He didn't want to break down in the middle of the court room.

"Okay..." Dean walked back to him and pulled him in tight as their friends walked through the door. It seemed like forever that they stood there, but in reality it was less than a minute. Dean waited for the crowd to file out of the room, looking for Sam, Castiel's head buried in his chest.

When his brother finally stepped out and turned toward them, he had a huge smile on his face. He nodded to Dean, but left them alone to talk, walking down the hall with the rest of the group.

"Hey." He lifted Castiel's chin. "They're out."

Castiel looked at him, bright eyes full of worry, begging to be calmed.

Dean smiled at him, running a thumb across his cheek. "I told you it would be fine."

"...Really?" Castiel stared at him in wonder, trying to read his expression. It was too good to be true. Had they really won?

"Really. We won." He was almost knocked off his feet with how enthusiastically Castiel jumped at him, squeezing him tight enough to take the breath away from him. It didn't surprise him that he had never seen Castiel so happy, considering that he was already involved with Dick from the day that they met, always having that worry on his mind.

The way that Castiel smiled at him, so big that his eyes and nose crinkled, made his stomach flutter. He had though he couldn't fall any more in love with Castiel than he had in the year they had known each other, but he was wrong. So wrong.

"We should go out with the others to celebrate." Dean held his hand as they walked down the hall, Castiel barely able to keep from skipping, grin stuck on his face.

"No..." He squeezed Dean's hand and bit his lip in a way that sent all manner of bad thoughts through Dean's head. "I want to go home."

Dean swallowed hard, nodding slowly. "Okay." He could tell by the look in Castiel's eyes that something had shifted in him. Even though Castiel had admitted to wanting Dean to take his virginity months ago, he had been such a wreck since that day that they never got any further than that had before. The prospect of Castiel finally feeling safe enough to let Dean make love to him was one of the greatest feelings Dean had ever had.

At the apartment, Castiel's hands were shaking, but the smile was still in its place as he looked into Dean's eyes. They had kissed hundreds of times before, but they could both feel that there was something different about the one they were sharing now. It was slow and soft and Dean let his hand slide to the back of Castiel's neck, tilting him just slightly to deepen the kiss.

Castiel almost whined when Dean's lips left his, but the feeling of those lips running along his jaw was enough to keep him from complaining. He missed the feeling of Dean's stubble, having been shaved off for court. He leaned his head back, giving Dean room to move his lips and tongue across his neck as he pleased, sighing when he felt a strong hand at the front of his jeans, moving ever so lightly against them.

"Dean..." The voice was low and soft, his name spoken in a light breath against Dean's ear as he pressed his hips forward, eager for a more firm touch.

When Dean's lips left his neck, he felt the cool air on his damp skin. "Don't rush me, Cas... This is gonna take all night."

\- FIN -

* * *

**A/N**: Finally done! Kind of an evil place to end the story, but I just don't like to end a story on a full sex scene unless it's a one-shot. Trust me, there is be more Destiel smut in the future! **Review!** if you like it, if you love it, if you hate it, just let me know :)


End file.
